Um namorado para o Natal
by the-slash-round-robins
Summary: Numa época de relacionamentos difíceis e guerras, três corajosos fantasmas e um conhecido elfo se unem para presentear alguns habitantes de Hogwarts com um Natal inesquecível.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Um namorado para o Natal

Pares: Harry/ Severus e outros pares.

Classificação: M (R) (slash, lemon e trapalhadas élficas)

Resumo: Numa época de relacionamentos difíceis e guerras, três corajosos fantasmas e um conhecido elfo se unem para presentear alguns habitantes de Hogwarts com um Natal inesquecível.

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a J K Rowling, nós apenas os pegamos emprestados para dar vida às nossas idéias loucas e maravilhosas!

Beta : Marck Evans

Nota: Este é o primeiro trabalho da brava armada do "The Slash Round Robins", esperamos que curtam nosso trabalho! Lembrem-se, reviews são sempre bem vindas! 

Nota 2: Esta fic não segue a cronologia de Half Blood Prince.

Um Namorado para o Natal Capítulo 1 – por Amanda Saitou 

Dezembro havia chegado a Hogwarts, pintando a vasta floresta que a circundava de um branco imaculado, cobrindo os rastros de uma sangrenta batalha ocorrida há poucos dias, quase purificando-a. O frio era tão intenso que ninguém se aventurara a passear debaixo da tempestade de neve, preferindo permanecer no acolhedor interior da escola de magia.

O perverso Lorde das Trevas e o corajoso Garoto-Que-Sobrevivera haviam duelado no mesmo cenário há poucas semanas, e o lado da luz havia tido uma grande perda: Albus Dumbledore. Em contrapartida o resultado de tal sacrifício fora o desaparecimento temporário de Lorde Voldemort, resultando numa trégua temporária entre Comensais da Morte e a Ordem da Fênix. Não houvera perdedores ou vencedores, e em breve, quando o líder das trevas retornasse, a guerra continuaria.

A nova diretora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, decidira manter o espírito alegre e cordial de Albus comandando a escola, e para tanto convocara staff e alunos para prepararem as festividades de Natal. A data, que sempre fora tão querida de Albus, teria uma festa a altura para honrar a memória do velho diretor.

Porém não eram as lembranças do duelo que chamavam a atenção naquele cenário etéreo, mas sim um par de olhos verdes cintilantes que observava a escola a distância. O vulto estava encoberto por um fino manto também esverdeado, e longos cabelos avermelhados escapavam pela lateral do capuz.

Logo o vulto ganhou companhia, uma figura esguia e mais alta, portadora do sorriso mais zombeteiro já visto na história de Hogwarts. – Ah, é bom voltar, não é?

Os olhos verdes o miraram com um sorriso. –Sim, é, meu amigo. Mas nós não podemos nos perder nas lembranças de quando estivemos aqui. Temos uma missão importante a cumprir.

O vulto mais alto soltou uma gargalhada irônica. – Missão, você diz. Para mim é mais uma das suas idéias sem sentido. Ainda não acredito que você levou aquele velho gagá à sério.

- Ele não é um velho gagá, você que ficou mais maluco depois de tanto tempo no outro mundo.

- Eu, maluco? Garota, malucos ficaram você e o quatro olhos em concordar com o velhote. É do seu filho que nós estamos falando! E aquele – aquele... argh, aquele seb...

- Nem ouse continuar. Albus tem toda razão, eles são perfeitos um para o outro. Se ao menos eles não fossem tão teimosos...

- Ainda acho tudo isso uma tremenda loucura.

- Mas você concordou em vir, não foi?

- E perder a oportunidade de rever Remus e o meu afilhado? Eu concordaria com qualquer coisa para voltar a vê-los.

A frágil figura de olhos verdes suspirou e voltou seu olhar para a escola. – Ah, meu filho, já faz tanto tempo...

- Ele é um garoto e tanto. Espero que você tenha certeza do que está fazendo, Lili.

- Potter, já não basta eu ter que aguentar você como uma imitação patética de Professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, ainda tenho que ficar aguentando suas lamúrias em pleno café da manhã?

- Mas Snape, você disse a Albus que não se importava que eu assumisse essa classe. Eu me ofereci para ensinar Poções, lembra?

- Há, claro que me lembro. Como se eu pudesse negar alguma coisa a Albus... e você arruinaria a próxima geração de Mestres de Poções, seria um desastre!

- Então porque toda essa implicância? Nós estamos trabalhando juntos há três anos, eu pensei que um dia você...

Os lábios finos de Snape se alinharam num sorriso sarcástico. – Que eu o que, Potter? Que caísse pedindo perdão aos seus pés e lhe adorando como o restante do seu fã clube? Vá sonhando.

- Isso tudo é porque eu assumi o lugar de Minerva? – Harry parecia estar no limite da sua paciência.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com as decisões daquela imprudente, moleque.

- Então porque todo esse mau humor?

Severus grunhiu e fingiu ignorar o seu companheiro de mesa. A verdade era que após a morte de Albus o Mestre de Poções sentia-se totalmente fora de lugar entre as outras pessoas, pessoas que ao mesmo tempo faziam o possível para evitar a sua presença. Exceto Potter, é claro. O rapaz parecia ter se tornado sua babá desde então, seguindo Severus por toda parte, observando se ele comia e se cuidava direito, espiando se não havia Comensais no seu encalço, ou o pior, parando toda noite no seu quarto para perguntar como ele estava, como se ele fosse algum pirralho idiota de cinco anos de idade. Potter era o único que parecia se importar de fato com ele, mas uma sensação estranha fazia suas entranhas doer toda vez que Potter lhe cercava de tanta atenção, e por não compreender exatamente o que essa dor significava, Severus simplesmente reagia com a mesma agressividade e desagrado de outrora. E ainda assim Potter continuava cuidando dele. O que ele podia fazer se seu colega não tinha nada mais a fazer do que segui-lo por toda parte?

- Vamos, Severus, você tem que comer direito, seus ferimentos não vão cicatrizar desse jeito.

Logo os dois estavam discutindo novamente, e tal fato devia Ter se tornado tão normal aos olhos dos demais que Severus e Harry eram deixados a sós em sua discussão.

Exceto, é claro, por um pequeno elfo sorridente, que por alguma estranha razão não conseguia tirar os olhos do intrigante par...


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Um namorado para o Natal

Autor: Magalud

Pares: Harry/ Severus e outros pares.

Classificação: M (R) (slash, lemon e trapalhadas élficas)

Resumo: Numa época de relacionamentos difíceis e guerras, três corajosos fantasmas e um conhecido elfo se unem para presentear alguns habitantes de Hogwarts com um Natal inesquecível.

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a J K Rowling, nós apenas os pegamos emprestados para dar vida às nossas idéias loucas e maravilhosas!

Beta : Nicolle Snape

Nota: Este é o primeiro trabalho da brava armada do "The Slash Round Robins", esperamos que curtam nosso trabalho! Lembrem-se, reviews são sempre bem vindas! 

Nota 2: Esta fic não segue a cronologia de Half Blood Prince.

Capítulo 2 – por Magalud 

Já era demais. A primeira vez ele tinha deixado passar. Mas era a segunda vez, e ele estava ficando entre intrigado e apreensivo.

- Dobby! Dobby!

Em segundos, um POP se ouviu nos aposentos de Hogwarts e o elfo pequeno de grandes olhos verdes surgiu à sua frente, sempre energético e excitado.

- Chamou, Prof. Harry Potter senhor? Dobby pode ajudar grande Prof. Harry Potter?

- Dobby, você deixou alguém entrar aqui no meu quarto?

- Não, Prof. Harry Potter! Dobby protege Prof. Harry Potter!

- E você viu alguém entrando nos meus aposentos? Isso teria acontecido enquanto eu estava no café da manhã.

- Não, Prof. Harry Potter! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Acho que alguém conseguiu atravessar as proteções de meus aposentos. Não há outra explicação.

- Dobby pode ficar de olho para Prof. Harry Potter! Dobby faz isso, sim!

- Eu agradeceria muito, Dobby.

- Prof. Harry Potter é muito generoso pedindo ajuda de Dobby! Dobby ajuda Prof. Harry Potter!

Com um outro POP suave, o elfo doméstico deixou os aposentos de Harry, que não percebeu o que se escondia detrás do sorriso do elfo...

HPSS&HPSS&HPSS&HPSS&HPSS&HPSS&HPSS&HPSS&HPSS&HPSS&HPSS

Dias mais tarde, o sábado amanheceu como um lindo dia ensolarado, ainda que muito frio – o que fazia os raios do sol refletirem na neve branca e o ar inteiro adquirir uma luminosidade intensa. Nada poderia ser mais perfeito para o dia de visita a Hogsmeade, e a maioria dos habitantes de Hogwarts que iria aproveitar o passeio pensava a mesma coisa.

Com uma notória exceção, claro.

- Severus? Você, indo a Hogsmeade?

Resmungo. Rezinga.

- Eu não ouvi.

- Poppy disse que eu precisava tomar sol, e Minerva me obrigou a tomar conta desse bando de cabeças-ocas! – Ele cuspia as palavras, claramente irritado por ter que admitir ser obrigado a fazer alguma coisa. – Satisfeito agora, Potter?

- Não precisa me agredir desse jeito. Eu também teria gostado de ficar nos meus aposentos. Posso caminhar junto com você?

- Bom, suponho que não possa impedi-lo.

- Na verdade, Severus, foi até bom nos encontrarmos. Tem algo que eu gostaria de perguntar há alguns dias.

- Mesmo?

- Eu... estou numa situação embaraçosa...

- O menino-que-matou-Voldemort? – A expressão de Snape era sarcástica. – Como isso pode ser?

- Acho que um dos alunos está atraído por mim.

A expressão de Snape se fechou ainda mais. Se ele pudesse admitir, não era só sua expressão: ele sentia algo por dentro, uma sensação sombria e escura que ele não conseguia definir. Ao menos não conscientemente. Durou apenas alguns segundos: logo ele veio com uma resposta ácida:

- E agora quer que eu me junte ao fã-clube? Lamento, Potter.

- Não é nada disso! Quer me ouvir? – O jovem estava vermelho e irritado, tentando falar baixo na estrada entre Hogsmeade e Hogwarts. – Bom, o problema é que ando recebendo esses bilhetes. Bilhetes anônimos, sabe. Todos os dias acho um na minha cama.

- Na sua cama? – A informação deixou Severus em alerta.

- Isso mesmo.

- Potter, não vê o risco que está correndo? Você usa proteção nos seus aposentos?

- É claro que sim! Com esses Comensais da Morte ainda soltos depois da queda de Voldemort, é claro que eu uso feitiços de proteção. Não entendo como alguém conseguiu atravessá-las sem disparar os alarmes.

- E os bilhetes?

- O que têm eles?

- Você os examinou, seu garoto estúpido? – Severus estava irritado demais, alarmado demais. – Viu se havia algum feitiço neles? Uma poção na tinta? Um encantamento nas palavras?

- Sim, eu fiz diversos testes. Nada.

- E o teor dos bilhetes? É ameaçador?

- Severus, eu falei que um aluno está atraído por mim. Como isso pode ser ameaçador?

- Mas parece ser de alguém desequilibrado? Alguém desesperado? Tom de ameaça ou algo semelhante?

- Não.

- Ainda assim pode ser uma armadilha.

- Você é meio paranóico, não?

- Foi o que me manteve vivo esses anos todos.

- Eu esperava que você pudesse me dizer como lidar com essa situação.

- Do que está falando?

- Desse aluno. Como posso fazê-lo entender que a relação entre aluno e professor não é apropriada sem magoá-lo?

- Então você acha que é legítimo? Que não é uma brincadeira?

- Brincadeira?

- Do tipo que seus amigos Weasley, os gêmeos, costumavam fazer. Mandavam esses falsos bilhetes para depois exercerem o seu senso de humor de gosto dúbio contra um professor.

Harry o olhou pelo canto do olho, com um súbito pensamento. Snape tinha sido vítima de uma brincadeira desse tipo e agora não achava possível que alguém podia se sentir atraído por ele. Isso era triste, pensou. E por que ele sentia uma dor quase física em imaginar que Severus não acreditava que podia ser amado?

- Não, eu não acho que seja algo assim.

- Bom, e o que dizia o maldito bilhete?

Harry tirou o papelzinho do bolso e mostrou. Severus leu:

"Quem tentar possuir uma flor, verá sua beleza murchando.

Mas quem apenas olhar uma flor num campo,

permanecerá para sempre com ela.

Você nunca será meu e por isso terei você para sempre."

Seu admirador secreto

- É um poema.

- Não sei quem escreveu.

- Não foi Shakespeare ou Byron ou Cage.

Harry o encarou, admirado, mas tentou disfarçar:

- Esse veio quinta-feira. Ontem não veio nenhum porque eu fiquei nos meus aposentos, escondido, esperando surpreender o intruso. Mas os outros bilhetes anteriores tinham esse mesmo tom. Você vê, nada de ameaças.

- Talvez esse apaixonado consiga vigiá-lo de algum modo, para saber quando você está nos seus aposentos. – Ele olhou para o bilhete mais uma vez. – Como tem certeza de que é um aluno?

- Bom, tem que ser, né?

- Aqui diz apenas "admirador secreto". Pode ser um outro professor. Ou alguém do staff.

Harry perdeu um pouco de cor ao pensar que podia ser Filch... Mas logo afastou essa idéia.

- Não pode ser. Quem poderia ter feito isso se não um aluno? Não, acho que foi um aluno. O que posso fazer, Severus?

- Potter – O Mestre de Poções parecia medir as palavras –, você reparou que eu falei "aluno" ou "professor". Não aluna ou professora.

- Sim, e daí?

- A idéia não o deixa... desconfortável? Por ser um homem e não uma mulher.

- Severus, todo mundo sabe que eu namorei Neville durante o sétimo ano inteiro. Eu sou gay e o mundo bruxo inteiro sabe disso.

- Claro – Severus azedou de novo. – O herói da bruxandade tem sua vida inteira estampada na primeira página de todos os jornais!

- Lá vem você de novo com isso. Agora pode me ajudar? Eu não quero ferir os sentimentos de um jovem que pode estar desabrochando para o amor.

- Eu não saberia como ajudar nesse particular. Posso dar-lhe sugestões para tentar descobrir o responsável por esses bilhetes.

- E quando eu descobrir?

- Seja firme. Não deixe nenhuma dúvida nem dê qualquer esperança. Adolescentes freqüentemente não escutam o que se diz, mas sim o que querem escutar. Conheci vários assim. – Severus lançou seu olhar patenteado sobre Harry, que teve a dignidade de não se sentir vexado como se ainda tivesse 15 anos. – Isso deve dar um jeito na situação.

- Mas não vai quebrar o coração do pobre aluno?

- Potter, você não pode dar a notícia de que não vai corresponder às investidas adolescentes de uma pessoa sem que isso a magoe. É impossível.

- É, acho que tem razão.

Eles pararam de andar. Estavam no meio de Hogsmeade, em frente à placa com as direções, cercados pelas lojas.

- Hum – fez Harry, subitamente sem saber o que dizer –, eu acho que vou procurar um presente de Natal para Remus. Gostaria de vir junto?

- Compras de Natal? Não, obrigado. Estarei retornando a Hogwarts em alguns instantes.

- Mas você acabou de chegar!

- Já cumpri as ordens de Poppy e McGonagall sabe que é impossível controlar esses pestinhas, que a essa altura já estão totalmente intoxicados de açúcar e cerveja amanteigada. Portanto, agora posso voltar para as masmorras, de onde não deveria ter saído em primeiro lugar. Com sua licença, Potter. – Antes de se virar, concluiu, tentando sem muito esforço disfarçar o risinho sarcástico. – Pode me procurar para tratar de seu... incômodo.

Harry o observou virar-se dramaticamente e esvoaçar as vestes que tanto provocavam terror em Hogwarts. Mas o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas sentia uma miríade de emoções. Havia a perspectiva de encontrar-se com Severus mais tarde (boa) e a perspectiva de ser alvo de mais tiradas ácidas e humilhação de Snape (nada de novo). Mas havia uma perspectiva nova no ar, uma que ele não sabia direito qual era. E provavelmente devia ter a ver com as borboletas que, de repente, se instalaram no seu estômago ao ver o Mestre de Poções se afastar na curva suave da ladeira que levava até Hogwarts. Repentinamente, Harry se deu conta de que estava parado no meio da rua, olhando a silhueta de Severus, e tentou organizar rapidamente uma improvisada listinha de presentes de Natal. "Se Albus estivesse vivo, ele iria querer meias", pensou, dirigindo-se à Scribulus para procurar um presente para Hermione...

Duas figuras translúcidas flutuavam em plena luz do dia, invisíveis aos olhos dos mortais, ainda mais nos raios do sol, tendo acompanhado todo o desenrolar.

- Ai, Sirius, isso vai ser mais difícil do que imaginávamos.

- Lily, quem sabe a gente não desiste disso? Você ouviu o seboso, ele é um mal-humorado! O Harry merece coisa melhor!

- Nosso plano vai indo bem. Mas acho que vamos ter que acelerar as coisas. Vamos ter que avisar Remus.

- Como assim?

- Precisaremos falar com ele.

- Deixar que ele nos veja? Lily, ele vai ter um troço. Você sabe que a saúde dele é frágil.

- Ele vai nos ajudar. Dobby tem sido um amor, e Remus vai gostar de participar, tenho certeza.

- Continuo achando uma loucura. E tudo idéia do Albus. Ele ficou gagá depois de morto!

- Albus está coberto de razão, esses dois precisam ficar juntos. Agora vamos procurar Remus.


	3. Chapter 3

Título: Um namorado para o Natal

Autor: Nicolle Snape

Pares: Harry/ Severus e outros pares.

Classificação: M (R) (slash, lemon e trapalhadas élficas)

Resumo: Numa época de relacionamentos difíceis e guerras, três corajosos fantasmas e um conhecido elfo se unem para presentear alguns habitantes de Hogwarts com um Natal inesquecível.

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a J K Rowling, nós apenas os pegamos emprestados para dar vida às nossas idéias loucas e maravilhosas!

Beta : Magalud

Nota: Este é o primeiro trabalho da brava armada do "The Slash Round Robins", esperamos que curtam nosso trabalho! Lembrem-se, reviews são sempre bem vindas! 

Nota 2: Esta fic não segue a cronologia de Half Blood Prince.

Capítulo 3 – por Nicolle Snape 

A primeira coisa que Remus Lupin se deu conta ao acordar foi o quanto estava cansado. A noite anterior fora o último dia de lua cheia e seu corpo ainda estava arrasado por causa das transformações. Tinha um ótimo motivo para fechar os olhos e voltar a dormir, mas então, lembrou-se que era dia de visita a Hogsmeade e que Harry sempre vinha visitá-lo. E com um suspiro ele se levantou.

Após o último confronto nos campos de Hogwarts, Remus e mais alguns inomináveis ficaram no vilarejo para auxiliar na defesa do castelo. O licantropo alugou uma casa perto do Três Vassouras. A residência era modesta e antiga, tinha apenas um andar que era dividido em quarto, sala, cozinha e banheiro, mas com a decoração de Lupin ficou um lugar perfeito para ser chamado de lar.

Assim que se pôs de pé, Remus caminhou até a cozinha e começou a preparar o seu café da manhã. Pegou o pote de torradas, o patê de _foie gras _que Harry lhe deu em sua última visita um bolo de chocolate e colocou na mesa, em seguida foi até o fogão preparar chá a moda trouxa.

s.S.s.S.s

- Lili, você tem certeza? Ainda está em tempo de desistirmos dessa loucura.

- Nós já estamos na frente da casa do Remus. Vamos entrar e pedir a ajuda dele, Sirius.

- O Aluado vai ter um treco quando nos ver. A saúde dele é frágil, ele pode não agüentar.

- Sim, ele vai se assustar de início, mas depois ficará muito feliz em nos ver. Vamos!

Sem dar tempo para que o outro falasse qualquer coisa, puxou-o para dentro da casa.

s.S.s.S.s

Remus estava tomando seu chá preto e comendo sua torrada com patê de _foie gras_ quando duas figuras translúcidas atravessaram a parede da cozinha. Apesar do susto, o homem sentado à mesa não se ergueu e fitou os dois seres a sua frente com os olhos arregalados. Um grande silêncio tomou conta do lugar até que Remus resolveu falar:

- Sirius? Lili? Mas como!

- Remus – Lili disse docemente – Nós estamos aqui para realizar uma missão.

- Missão! Então há algo errado que você e o Sirius vieram resolver?

- Acho melhor lhe dar um resumo da situação – Lili disse – Quando Dumbledore morreu, ele procurou a mim, ao James e ao Sirius para nos explicar uma idéia que tivera.

- Idéia! Aquele velho ficou gagá... – esbravejava quando Lili o interrompeu.

- Sirius, você sabe que Dumbledore não está gagá. Agora deixe terminar.

Ao ver que Black estava prestes a retrucar, Remus achou melhor intervir.

- Almofadinhas, deixe a Lili me contar a idéia de Albus e depois você me diz porque acha que ele ficou gagá. Está certo?

- Sim, Aluado. Mas quando ela terminar você vai entender o que eu quis dizer.

- Bom, a idéia que ele deu foi que nós quatro, eu, James, Sirius e ele, mais o Dobby ajudássemos o Harry e o Snape a ficarem juntos.

Remus ficou pensativo por alguns instantes e disse:

- Tem bastante lógica essa idéia, os dois têm muitas coisas em comum e poderiam se ajudar bastante.

- Quê! – Sirius gritou – Não acreditou que você está concordando com essa insanidade. Nós estamos falando de entregar o Harry nas mãos do Ranhoso.

- Eu entendi muito bem.– Remus olho diretamente para Sirius – Apesar de nossas diferenças com o Snape, ele me parece um par perfeito para o Harry. E é a felicidade dele que importa, né?

- É. – Concordou mal humorado.

- Ótimo! Então, onde Dumbledore e James estão?

- Eles foram entregar mais um bilhete para o Dobby deixar no quarto do Harry. – Lili respondeu.

- Bilhete?

- Foi uma idéia do Pontas. – Sirius disse – Nós escrevemos versinhos e deixamos na cama do Harry, assinado como 'admirador secreto'.

- Gostaria de nos ajudar nessa missão, Remus? – Lili perguntou.

- Mas é claro que sim! – Lupin respondeu com um largo sorriso.

- Já tem algo em mente, Aluado?

- Hmm... Já estou pensando em algumas coisas sim, mas é melhor nós cinco nos reunirmos aqui mais tarde para traçar nossos planos.

- Está certo então! Vou avisar James e Albus – Lili disse – Por que vocês dois já não começam a organizar alguma coisa?

Lili despediu-se dos amigos e foi ao encontro de seu marido e de Dumbledore. Logo que ela se foi, Sirius deu uma risada safada.

- Qual é a graça, Almofadinhas?

- Depois de tantos anos, hoje à noite os Marotos voltarão a atacar... – Sirius novamente riu, mas dessa vez foi acompanhado por Remus.

s.S.s.S.s

O dia praticamente já virara noite quando Harry Potter retornou cheio de embrulhos ao castelo de Hogwarts. Ele estava cansado e doido para tomar um banho, comprar presentes de Natal era realmente uma tarefa exaustiva.

Ao entrar em seu quarto, Harry deixou suas compras num canto e foi direto tomar banho. Colocou a banheira para encher e foi tomar uma ducha para tirar a sujeira que se acumulara durante o dia. Quando saiu do chuveiro, a banheira já estava cheia, colocou alguns sais relaxantes e se enfiou dentro d'água. Permaneceu na banheira por um bom tempo e assim que a água começou a esfriar, pegou o seu roupão e foi para o quarto.

Harry foi até o canto onde havia deixado os presentes e pegou uma caixinha verde e prata. No meio de suas compras, ele se deparou com algo que era a cara do Snape e, sem saber bem o porquê, resolveu comprá-lo. Harry guardou a caixinha e foi na direção de sua cama.

- Ah, não! De novo não! – Ele exclamou pegando uma carta em sua cama.

Ele abriu o envelope com cuidado, tirou o que estava dentro e começou a ler. Arregalou os olhos ao término da mensagem e releu para se certificar que não tinha entendido errado. Ao terminar a segunda leitura, enfiou o papel dentro do envelope e começou a se vestir.

Harry vestiu uma calça jeans bem justa e um casaco azul antes de colocar sua varinha no bolso direito e deixar o quarto rumo às masmorras. Essa última mensagem tinha um tom um pouco diferente das anteriores, precisava falar com Severus urgente.


	4. Chapter 4

Título: Um namorado para o Natal

Autor: Bela-chan

Pares: Harry/ Severus e outros pares.

Classificação: M (R) (slash, lemon e trapalhadas élficas)

Resumo: Numa época de relacionamentos difíceis e guerras, três corajosos fantasmas e um conhecido elfo se unem para presentear alguns habitantes de Hogwarts com um Natal inesquecível.

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a J K Rowling, nós apenas os pegamos emprestados para dar vida às nossas idéias loucas e maravilhosas!

Beta : Marck Evans

Nota: Este é o primeiro trabalho da brava armada do "The Slash Round Robins", esperamos que curtam nosso trabalho! Lembrem-se, reviews são sempre bem vindas! 

Nota 2: Esta fic não segue a cronologia de Half Blood Prince.

**Cap. 04 – Por Bela-chan**

Harry saíra apressado de seu quarto, quase correndo em direção às masmorras, os pensamentos no último bilhete que recebera.

Quando os bilhetes começaram a chegar Harry achou graça e pensou que se tratava de algum aluno tendo uma paixonite tipicamente adolescente. E ele, mais do que ninguém sabia o quanto era fácil se apaixonar por um professor durante a adolescência, pois fora exatamente isso que acontecera com ele.

Mas esperava que se não demonstrasse nenhum interesse pelos bilhetes, eles parariam de chegar e a pessoa desistiria dele. Mas o que aconteceu foi o contrário, os bilhetes tornaram-se mais freqüentes, e não se passava nem dois dias sem que Harry encontrasse um deles em sua cama.

Bem, talvez nem todas as paixonites adolescentes passassem rapidamente. Afinal, a sua também durava até hoje, não é? E ele duvidava que acabasse um dia.

Chegando à sala de Severus, Harry bateu na porta e esperou que fosse aberta. Já havia escurecido, mas ele não se preocupou com o horário, sabia que o Professor de Poções dormia tarde. De fato, não se surpreendia que uma pessoa de personalidade tão sombria quanto Severus Snape apreciasse a noite. Combinava com ele.

Ouviu o trinco da porta estalando e o rosto de Snape apareceu quando ele a abriu claramente irritado com a visita.

- Potter? O que foi?

- Preciso falar com você, Severus...

Dizendo isso, Harry deu um passo a frente e entrou na sala sem esperar pelo convite de Severus. E, pela naturalidade com que agiu, percebia-se que isso era normal nele, ele estava acostumado a visitar aquele lugar.

Severus apenas suspirou e fechou a porta. Virando-se, encontrou Harry sentado na beirada de sua mesa.

- Desça daí, moleque, minha mesa não é nenhum poleiro, você vai quebrá-la.

- Qualquer coisa você conserta depois. – respondeu Harry, sorrindo com displicência.

- Fale logo o que você quer, estou sem tempo. Não veio me perguntar se já jantei, ou me dar outro sermão sobre dormir tarde, não é? Porque isto já está além do ridículo...

- Não é nada disso. Se bem que você deveria parar de dormir tão tarde, assim não pareceria tão abatido. Sem contar que isso não faz bem. – disse Harry, observando o rosto de Snape com atenção.

- Que ironia... Quando eu era seu professor você teria _adorado_ que eu caísse morto na sua frente.

- Mentiroso. Sabe muito bem que o que sinto por você mudou depois do 7º ano... Mudou muito. – Harry respondeu suavemente, olhando nos olhos de Severus.

O ambiente ficou imediatamente carregado, as palavras não-ditas pairando sobre os dois. Até que Severus desviou o olhar, quebrando o clima na mesma hora.

- Então... O que veio fazer aqui, Potter?- perguntou, encostando-se na parede do lado oposto ao de Harry e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Harry piscou e se recriminou mentalmente. Não pretendera se insinuar daquele jeito, mas estava cada vez mais difícil controlar seus sentimentos pelo ex-professor.

- Eu recebi outro bilhete, Severus. Alguém o deixou em minha cama quando fui fazer as compras de Natal.

- A pessoa se identificou? Deixou alguma pista?

- Não, nada. Mas esse bilhete era diferente dos anteriores. – disse Harry, retirando o pergaminho de dentro do bolso e estendendo-o ao professor. – Olhe:

Severus apanhou o pergaminho e leu os versos escritos em tinta negra:

_Não facilite com a palavra amor._

_Não a jogue no espaço, como bolha de sabão._

_Não se inebrie com o seu adocicado som._

_Não a empregue sem razão acima de toda razão (e é raro)._

_Não brinque, não experimente, não cometa a loucura sem remissão_

_de espalhar aos quatro ventos do mundo essa palavra_

_que é toda sigilo e nudez, perfeição e exílio na Terra._

_Não a pronuncie._

- Eu não entendi nada, Severus. O que ele quis dizer? – perguntou Harry, confuso.

- O que você não entendeu? Me pareceu muito claro. – Severus estava relendo a poesia, um leve sorriso em seus lábios.

- Então me explique, porque não está nada claro para mim.

Severus ergueu os olhos do papel e encarou Harry nos olhos, pensativo.

- Você é só um menino, acho que não entenderia...

- Não sou menino e entenderia se você me explicasse. – retrucou Harry, irritado. Odiava quando Snape o tratava como criança, era como se ele esfregasse em sua cara o quanto o achava imaturo.

- Que seja. – Severus franziu as sobrancelhas ante a demonstração de raiva tão típica de Harry. – O poema fala de amor, Potter.

- Não é o contrário? – interrompeu Harry – Não fala justamente pra não falar de amor?

- Se você parar de me interromper, quem sabe eu consiga te explicar alguma coisa. – disse Snape, ríspido – O poema fala em não usar a palavra amor levianamente. Porque é isso que os jovens fazem, falam de amor aos quatro ventos e se dizem apaixonados por pessoas diferentes uma vez por mês.

Harry ia comentar que nem todos os jovens eram assim, mas se calou com o olhar de Severus.

- Amor é mais do que isso. Mais forte, mais profundo. E é uma ofensa para quem ama realmente perceber que o objeto do seu amor – neste caso, você – não entende o quanto esse sentimento pode ser único.

- Mas eu entendo. – exclamou Harry quando Snape fez uma pausa, recebendo um olhar incrédulo do outro. – Entendo mesmo, Severus! Mas não acredito que quem manda esses bilhetes sinta isso. O que ele sente é só curiosidade somada a excesso de hormônios adolescentes.

- Se for isso não é amor, é paixão. – retrucou Severus – Amor é um só, para a vida toda. Você acha que vai morrer quando se descobre amando, mas também tem _certeza_ que morreria se lhe tirassem isso. – a voz de Severus se tornou mais baixa, mais suave. – É intenso, é único. Muitas vezes machuca, mas também pode curar qualquer ferida. É a comunhão perfeita de corpo e alma. Nada se iguala a isso, Potter, nada.

Harry estava bestificado, não acreditava que estava ouvindo Severus falar de amor com _ele._ E ele falava como se soubesse, como se já... Já tivesse sentido aquilo por alguém.

A surpresa passou, dando lugar a um ciúme irracional que tomou conta de seu coração.

- Você fala como soubesse como é sentir isso. – a voz de Harry soou amargurada, mas ele não conseguiu impedir. – Isso quer dizer que você já encontrou sua metade perfeita, Snape?

Severus olhou atentamente para ele, os olhos negros quase perfurando o rosto de Harry.

- Acho que já está na hora de você ir. Estou cansado, quero me recolher.

Harry, emburrado, desceu de cima da mesa e apanhou o pergaminho que Severus lhe estendia.

- E acho que você deveria repensar aquela sua teoria de que o admirador secreto seja um aluno, Potter.

- Por que? – perguntou Harry, abrindo a porta da sala.

- Porque nenhum adolescente teria profundidade suficiente para escrever uma coisa assim, muito menos sentir esse tipo de amor por alguém.

- Está enganado, Severus...

- Estou? – Severus ergueu a sobrancelha, claramente duvidando do que ouvia.

- Está. Eu sinto tudo o que você descreveu desde os 17 anos de idade. – respondeu Harry, saindo da sala e deixando um professor de poções pensativo olhando-o partir.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **O poema não é meu, claro. Chama-se "O Seu Santo Nome", de Carlos Drummond de Andrade.


	5. Chapter 5

Título: Um namorado para o Natal

Autor: HalfDane

Pares: Harry/ Severus e outros pares.

Classificação: M (R) (slash, lemon e trapalhadas élficas)

Resumo: Numa época de relacionamentos difíceis e guerras, três corajosos fantasmas e um conhecido elfo se unem para presentear alguns habitantes de Hogwarts com um Natal inesquecível.

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a J K Rowling, nós apenas os pegamos emprestados para dar vida às nossas idéias loucas e maravilhosas!

Beta : Marck Evans

Nota: Este é o primeiro trabalho da brava armada do "The Slash Round Robins", esperamos que curtam nosso trabalho! Lembrem-se, reviews são sempre bem vindas! 

Nota 2: Esta fic não segue a cronologia de Half Blood Prince.

**Capitulo – 5 por HalfDane**

Naquela noite Severus acordou suado. Sentia suas costas molhadas, os cabelos grudados na testa e uma sensação incômoda no coração e na mente. Um misto de vergonha e frustração percorria-lhe o corpo e ele detestava ter de lidar com esses sentimentos, de ter que se sentir adolescente de novo.

Há anos ele ocultava esse desejo romântico e erótico que lhe corroia as entranhas e a alma. Há anos ele tentava não olhar para Potter como um homem pronto para ser amado.

Ele não ousaria se permitir amar mais nada que não fosse seu trabalho, muito menos o filho de James, seu inimigo de infância e juventude.

Ele havia sido humilhado quando jovem, e essas memórias são as mais difíceis de serem esquecidas, de serem perdoadas. As mágoas de infância são sempre as mais profundas e perniciosas, e ele se sentia patético ao admitir para si mesmo que ainda odiava seu avô; que odiava James Potter, e Black, e Lupin… e muitas vezes enquanto estava sozinho, odiava a si mesmo.

Quando Potter lhe admoestava para dormir mais cedo e descansar; para arranjar algo mais divertido para fazer nas horas vagas além de criar e testar novas poções, ele se sentia confortado e querido. Sentia-se quente por dentro, como se estivesse sendo acariciado, porque ninguém em muitos anos havia se importado com ele daquela maneira quase maternal.

É verdade que Potter mudara muito. Tornara-se um belo homem, com porte esguio e belas pernas. _As pernas mais bonitas de Hogwarts_, como disse uma estúpida aluna Gryffindor do sexto ano. A pobre infeliz perdeu vinte pontos de sua Casa e levou quatro semanas de detenção com Filch por esse comentário impertinente sobre um professor diante de Snape.

Severus nem mesmo se lembrava ao certo quando foi que começou a amar Harry. Talvez tenha sido depois das aulas fracassadas de Oclumência. Ele jamais entendeu porque o garoto nunca se aproveitou do que viu na penseira para infernizá-lo. Na verdade se a situação fosse ao contrário ele faria exatamente o que Potter não fez: aproveitar-se da situação para se vingar, atormentando e envergonhando seu professor de Poções.

Severus sabia que mereceria uma vingança como essa, sempre agira com Potter de maneira leviana e dura. Ele odiou o garoto porque ele era a cara de seu pai, até mesmo os cabelos bagunçados eram idênticos, mas quando ele viu aquele moleque de onze anos, com olhos verdes como os de Lily e um ar incerto e temeroso estampado no rosto branco, fitando Snape com receio, o professor de Poções logo entendeu que ele não era James Potter. Harry era especial! Sempre foi e sempre seria especial!

Mas ele nunca deu seu braço a torcer. Ele era um Slytherin, oras, uma serpente orgulhosa sempre pronta a dar o bote. E por este mesmo motivo ele detestava admitir para si mesmo que amava o Garoto-Dourado-de-Dumbledore. Amava sua força, sua audácia, sua lealdade, sua honestidade. Amava seus cabelos sempre revoltos e aquele redemoinho sempre espetado no alto de sua nuca, que freqüentemente deixava Harry irritado quando estava se arrumando em frente ao espelho.

Severus tinha convicção de que jamais poderia ser amado por ele. Afinal de contas ele era um homem muito mais velho, e mesmo que Potter o tratasse com respeito e não demonstrasse nenhum tipo de ressentimento pelo passado, Snape não alimentava ilusões amorosas com o rapaz, mesmo sabendo de sua bissexualidade.

Mas naquela noite tudo mudou. O muro precariamente erguido por Snape, a fim de proteger a si mesmo e a Harry da paixão que se transformara em amor dentro de seu coração e mente, havia sido destruído, e tudo voltara como num enorme turbilhão de desejos contidos arrasando o coração de Severus Snape. Torturando-lhe a mente sempre tão racional.

Sonhara com Harry novamente em situações eróticas que ele se envergonhava de lembrar. Afinal o menino era puro demais para aquilo, para ser beijado da maneira possessiva que Severus sempre sonhou. Para ele o corpo perfeito de Harry não poderia ser tocado, apenas admirado de longe, como se fosse o próprio Sol. Além do mais, mesmo sendo adulto, Severus ainda o enxergava como um garoto. Ele não ousaria pensar ou sequer fazer aquelas coisas com Harry, o rapaz merecia coisa melhor.

A imagem do sonho atormentava-lhe. Mesmo sentado na beira da cama em meio ao escuro do quarto, ele podia se lembrar do calor do corpo de Harry junto ao seu, do toque macio de seus lábios e das palavras de carinho ao pé do ouvido.

Uma angustia lhe apertava o peito, uma necessidade de sair dali e correr para os aposentos de Harry e, tomando-o nos braços, beija-lo com toda sua força pedindo-lhe que o amasse, como ele amava Harry.

Mas aquilo era uma loucura, ele jamais faria tal coisa. Jamais se humilharia assim, mesmo por amor.

E pensar no ódio que sentira hoje à noite ao ler aquele poema deixado no quarto de Harry. Tão lindo e profundo como os sentimentos que ele próprio possuía pelo rapaz.

Ele conhecia aquele autor Muggle que escrevera o poema. Ele apreciava por demais poemas, embora todos acreditassem que ele fosse um cretino frio e calculista.

E aquelas palavras verdadeiras penetraram fundo dentro dele. Porque quando se abre esta pequenina caixa de Pandora que é o Amor, não se pode mais voltar atrás. Não se pode tocar a face da divindade e sair impune.

Severus suspirou fundo e se levantou ainda descalço. Ele sorriu de leve ao pensar, fugazmente, que com certeza Potter lhe daria uma bronca se o visse andando descalço sobre o piso frio da masmorra. Tratou logo de afastar esse pensamento e concentrar-se no que ia fazer: tomar uma generosa dose de uísque e tentar voltar a dormir.

Sentou-se em uma poltrona macia que possuía num cômodo transformado em sala de leitura em seus aposentos. A poltrona era muito antiga, mas bem conservada, e Severus gostava de se reclinar nela apoiando os pés sobre o pufe.

Naquela noite alguma coisa além do sonho e de seu amor sufocado, incomodava Severus: eram os olhos e as palavras de Harry. Havia alguma coisa no semblante do rapaz que o deixara com um ar triste de repente. E havia aquela frase estranha antes de sair. Será que Potter estava com problemas amorosos? Será que gostava de alguém?

Este último pensamento deixou Severus um tanto irritado pelo ciúme. Detestava admitir para si mesmo que há tempos sentia ciúmes do rapaz. Não gostava de pensar em Harry com mais ninguém que não fosse ele mesmo, e isso era uma atitude egoísta de sua parte, Severus sabia.

Ele não lia nada na mente de Harry havia anos, o garoto tornara-se um bom oclumente. Mas o corpo fala, e seus olhos, embora vedassem sua mente para a Legilimência, por um instante denunciaram uma angústia latente, e isso deixara Severus preocupado e infeliz.

Severus gostaria de poder fazer algo. De se aproximar de Potter, não como antigo professor e atual colega de trabalho, mas como conselheiro. Ele não nutria a ilusão de ser confidente do rapaz, ele era um homem realista. Desejava apenas saber o que afligia a mente dele, e dar-lhe seu parecer, tentando direciona-lo a um bom termo, assim como fizera com Draco no passado.

Mas Harry não era Draco. Harry sequer era Slytherin. E talvez fosse melhor manter uma distância segura do rapaz. Talvez fosse melhor para os dois – em especial para ele, Severus – que esta distância dita "segura" entre eles fosse mantida para evitar dissabores futuros e mais dor.

Naquela noite insone, Snape ficou lá, sentado confortavelmente sobre sua poltrona, tentando afogar seus sentimentos, desejos e sonhos com Harry, e isso ele achava que sabia fazer muito bem.

O que ele não sabia era que Lily estava por perto naquela noite e planejava algo para ele e Harry naquele frio Natal em Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

Título: Um namorado para o Natal

Autor: Annianka

Pares: Harry/ Severus e outros pares.

Classificação: M (R) (slash, lemon e trapalhadas élficas)

Resumo: Numa época de relacionamentos difíceis e guerras, três corajosos fantasmas e um conhecido elfo se unem para presentear alguns habitantes de Hogwarts com um Natal inesquecível.

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a J K Rowling, nós apenas os pegamos emprestados para dar vida às nossas idéias loucas e maravilhosas!

Beta : Nicolle Snape

Nota: Este é o primeiro trabalho da brava armada do "The Slash Round Robins", esperamos que curtam nosso trabalho! Lembrem-se, reviews são sempre bem vindas! 

Nota 2: Esta fic não segue a cronologia de Half Blood Prince.

**Capítulo 6 – Por Aniannka**

Um vulto atravessou a porta da sala da casa de Remus Lupin, em Hogsmead, onde nesse momento, estava reunido o grupo com a missão de unir o mais complicado casal de toda Hogwarts.

"Deu certo, você é genial Alvo!" Lily, que fora a responsável por tal entrada, foi até Dumbledore com os olhos verdes brilhando. "Eu nem acredito, ele agora quer ajudar o Harry, oh, Alvo como eu posso te agradecer?".

"Haham, não vamos nos empolgar, sim? Estamos falando do ranhoso, desde quando ajudar faz parte do vocabulário dele?". James entrara logo após a entrada intempestiva da esposa e não estava tão contente quanto ela.

"James Potter, se não quer ajudar, por favor, não atrapalhe!" Lily olhou furiosamente para o marido. "Harry ama o Severus há muito tempo e sofre por esse amor não ser correspondido. Desde a derrota de Voldemort, Severus passou a admirá-lo, mas ainda o vê como um garoto e Harry nada faz para mudar essa opinião. Oh, não digo que ele não tenha crescido, mas continua inseguro. Dumbledore teve a ótima idéia de nos juntar-mos para consertar esses detalhes e é o que nós vamos fazer entendeu Potter?". Lily tinha as mãos na cintura e o olhar parecia perfurar James.

"Claro meu amor, eu só não quero nosso filho sofrendo pelos cantos porque o ranho-, desculpe, o Severus o magoou."

"Hei vocês dois, não vão dizer o que aconteceu entre eles?". Sirius perguntou.

O olhar de Lily mudou completamente, o olhar antes furioso se tornou alegre e brilhante.

"Oh Alvo, você estava certo, Severus entendeu o significado do poema e o explicou a Harry, que quase se confessou. Mas, o mais importante é que agora Severus parece querer ser amigo do nosso filho. Não sei como lhe agradecer!" Lily não cabia em si de contentamento.

"Dumb, como você é esperto! Como sabia que o Severus entenderia o significado do poema?" Sirius perguntou bastante intrigado.

"Severus gosta de poesias. Sim, Sirius, poesias". Respondeu ante o olhar incrédulo do fantasma. "Ele é adulto, já passou por certas experiências, eu sabia que ele entenderia. E Harry pode não dizer, mas gosta desse mistério, tudo que fiz foi abrir um pouco os olhos de Severus, para que ele veja que o tempo passa e todo o amor que não é cuidado, um dia acaba". Dumbledore disse olhando para a lareira.

"Harry já está ficando intrigado quanto aos bilhetes, com alguém invadindo seu quarto, mesmo com os feitiços de proteção que ele colocou". Remus, que estava sentado próximo à janela, disse olhando para todos.

"Bem... eu e o Alvo tivemos a idéia do poema, a Lily se encarregou de vigiar o Seb- Severus, cuidar para que nenhum deles descubra, cabe a você e ao Sirius, que até agora só soube reclamar". James disse, dando a Sirius um olhar sarcástico.

"Isso não é justo. Eu defendo o direito do Harry escolher se quer o ranhoso como namorado. Eu sei que ele ama o Snape, mas eu não sei... você sabe o quanto ele odeia ser manipulado. Todo esse"feitiço" pode acabar virando contra o "feiticeiro", ou seja, Harry pode acabar nos odiando por ter feito tudo pelas costas dele". Sirius disse olhando para todos seriamente.

"Quando eu disse que tinha um plano, era sobre isso que eu falava. Harry agora é amigo de Draco, ele o conhece muito bem, aparentemente se tornaram confidentes. Se Harry desconfiar ou mesmo se sentir incomodado com esses bilhetes, irá contar ao Draco. Por isso, sugiro fazer com que ele nos ajude". Remus falou, olhando para a janela.

"Draco? Remy você é brilhante! Eu sei que eles não eram amigos no colégio, mas confio no seu conselho!". Lily disse, sorrindo para o amigo.

"Vou falar com ele então". Remus falou, dando um pequeno sorriso que passou despercebido aos outros, levantou-se e saiu da sala, indo em direção à enfermaria.

Draco estava em seu quarto, sentado em sua poltrona de couro preta, com um copo de firewisk pensando no que dera em si para aceitar o posto de Madame Pomfrey.

Era um medi-bruxo com várias ofertas de trabalho, fora o melhor na sua classe, então porque aceitara trabalhar naquela escola, cuidando de crianças barulhentas, e recebendo um salário mísero.

Ah! Mas já sabia a resposta: um certo professor, que lhe possuía a alma, invadia-lhe o coração e tomava-lhe os pensamentos.

Tinha 22 anos e sempre que o via, sentia-se voltar no tempo e virar um garotinho todo corado e sem palavras na frente do rapaz mais cobiçado da escola. Mas, o engraçado é que ele parecia não notar e isso pelo menos lhe deixava mais tranqüilo.

Mas o que faria com a vontade de prendê-lo contra uma parede e beijar aqueles lábios tão desejados?

E agora Harry e ele viraram confidentes um do outro. Poderia existir algo mais estranho? Se lhe dissessem que um dia viraria amigo do garoto de ouro, provavelmente riria, mas agora, após tudo que viveu qualquer coisa se tornava possível.

Remus chegou em frente à porta do quarto de Draco e respirou fundo. Imaginava se teria sido boa idéia juntar-se aos outros para tentar unir Harry e Severus, afinal, como poderia ajudar alguém se nem conseguia fazer o homem que amava lhe notar?

Sabia que era apenas mais um colega de trabalho para ele, mas o que podia fazer se o amava já há muito tempo?

Queria que tudo desse certo entre Harry e Severus, quem sabe assim houvesse esperança para ele?

Bateu na porta, de que adiantaria ficar remoendo-se em pensamentos, isso não mudaria nada, e tinha uma "missão" a cumprir. "Missão"... Pensou que nunca mais os marotos se reuniriam para uma, mas aparentemente estava enganado.

Draco que já estava pensando em trocar-se e ir dormir, mas ouviu as batidas na porta e foi atender.

"Remus..." E eis que a razão da sua insônia surge à sua frente. "Hã...entre". Draco afastou-se da porta para Remus poder entrar.

"Draco, precisamos conversar". Remus disse, sentando-se na poltrona.

Oh Merlin... será que ele notou algo? Respire Draco, apenas respire.

"Sobre o que?" Draco sentou-se no sofá, notando como Remus ficava sexy, naquela poltrona. Um lobisomem cheirando a pecado, na sua poltrona de couro, ele parecia tão perigoso! Merlin, o pecado podia ser tão tentador? Se ele disser que quer falar sobre nós dois, juro que não respondo mais por mim.

"Bem..." Remus observava Draco, como ele reagiria sabendo do plano? Aceitaria dois homens juntos?.

Uma palavra Remus, uma palavra e você é meu.

"Sobre Harry e Severus". Remus falou, olhando nos olhos de Draco, e percebeu a confusão estampada em seus olhos.

"Como?" pensou ter ouvido errado, não podia ser, o que Harry e Severus tinham a ver com os dois?

"Eu, aliás, nós precisamos da sua ajuda" Remus disse.


	7. Chapter 7

Título: Um namorado para o Natal

Autor: Lilibeth

Pares: Harry/ Severus e outros pares.

Classificação: M (R) (slash, lemon e trapalhadas élficas)

Resumo: Numa época de relacionamentos difíceis e guerras, três corajosos fantasmas e um conhecido elfo se unem para presentear alguns habitantes de Hogwarts com um Natal inesquecível.

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a J K Rowling, nós apenas os pegamos emprestados para dar vida às nossas idéias loucas e maravilhosas!

Beta : Marck Evans

Nota: Este é o primeiro trabalho da brava armada do "The Slash Round Robins", esperamos que curtam nosso trabalho! Lembrem-se, reviews são sempre bem vindas! 

Nota 2: Esta fic não segue a cronologia de Half Blood Prince.

Capítulo 7 - by Lilibeth

- Nós ?

- Sim, Draco. É... complexo. Acho melhor falar disso outra hora. Aliás, isso tudo é insano... melhor ir embora. Que idéia maluca !

- Não !

Fosse o levantar repentino do lobisomem, fosse sua reação ao quase grito de Draco, o resultado é que a poltrona de alguma forma virou prendendo um estupefato lobisomem debaixo dela, e um gargalhante medibruxo ao seu lado, sem forças para virá-la. A situação era muito engraçada para ser real : como pode um lobo ter tanta graça ao movimentar-se, e sua parte humana ser tão estabanada ? Ainda rindo, Draco abaixou-se e começou a tentar tirar a poltrona sobre Remus, que começou também a rir : primeiro baixinho, para logo em seguida não ser mais possível distinguir de quem eram as gargalhadas que ecoavam no aposento.

E nada da poltrona se mover.

- Vin...vin... ah, pára de rir, Remus !

- Você começou, Draco !

- Quem deu motivo foi você, lobo !

Uma ducha de água fria não teria sido tão efetiva. Remus calou-se imediatamente, e fez o Vingardium Leviosa.

Sem sucesso.

Outros poderiam se referir à sua licantropia desse jeito. Não Draco. Não como Sirius... ele não toleraria isso sem perder o controle. Por Merlin, em que momento ele havia sido enfeitiçado dessa forma ? Quando o fogo gelado daquele doce dragão branco havia queimado seu coração, fazendo-o esquecer do grande cão negro ?

- Acho que as coisas do seu quarto são um pouco enfeitiçadas demais para estranhos, Draco.

- Vingardium Leviosa ! Oras ! O que está acontecendo?

O tremular e o brilho fosco por trás da cortina deu uma idéia a Remus de quem era o autor dessa brincadeira : quem ele tinha quatro patas quando animago era certeza. A dúvida era apenas se era preto ou marrom.

- Agora já chega !

E nada da poltrona se mover.

- OK, cara, eu disse que já chega !

- Eu estou tentando, Remus, não sei o que acontece !

- Eu sei. Pode aparecer, seu grifinório de uma figa !

- O que Harry tem com isso ?

- Acho que está se referindo ao Potter errado, Draco.

- Remus... você está... bem ? A poltrona está ... apertando algo que não devia ?

- Eu estou BEM ! Só quero que essa coisa saia de cima de mim !

E o mover-se – quase freneticamente, aliás (odiava ser vítima de uma brincadeira de Marotos ! ) tentando soltar-se empurrou Remus ainda mais para baixo da poltrona, que parecia ter vida própria e estar querendo engolir o corpo do experiente professor.

Eu queria ser essa poltrona, Remus John Lupin. Eu daria minha vida para transfigurar-me nessa poltrona.

- Espere aí, deixa eu tentar... levantar... esse canto... e fazer um apoio...

- NÃO, Draco !

- Hei ! O que é isso ?

- Brincadeiras de um fantasma grifinório. Bem vindo ao país de debaixo da poltrona. Tudo bem por aí ?

- Estranho... ou eu diminuí, ou essa poltrona...

- Está enfeitiçada. Eu já te disse.

- Mas quem ? Aliás, o que o Nick quase sem cabeça estaria inventando com essa brincadeira boba ?

- Não era exatamente a esse fantasma que eu estava me referindo.

- Remus... her... professor Lupin... você está bem ?

- Melhor do que nunca. Tirando o fato de estarmos os dois presos aqui embaixo por obra de um fantasma, estou ótimo.

A situação era mais que ridícula, Draco (acreditando piamente que em algum momento que fugira à sua visão) a famigerada – mas adorada – poltrona tinha batido com força na cabeça de Remus criando todas essas ilusões, até que ouviu uma gargalhada semelhante a um latido. Agora sabia a qual fantasma grifinório Remus se referia, e apesar do frio que percorreu sua espinha o senso de oportunidade sonserino foi mais forte : não iria deixar passar essa oportunidade única : espreguiçando-se quase acintosamente sob a poltrona emborcada, Draco conseguiu fazer com que suas pernas ficassem próximas – perigosamente próximas, aliás – das pernas do seu objeto de adoração, ao mesmo tempo que se apoiava em um cotovelo, virando-se de lado e encarando profundamente seu adorado Remus.

- Eu imagino que não devo ser a melhor companhia para um piquenique grifinório embaixo da poltrona, não entendi bem o porquê da situação, mas, enfim, sejamos práticos : o que o trouxe ao meu quarto a essa hora da noite ? Não sei no que eu poderia ser útil para ajudar a Harry e Severus que possa contar com a ajuda de um fantasma grifinório nos prendendo aqui embaixo.Talvez ele quisesse ter a certeza que eu o ouviria.

- Pode ser. Dessa parte dos planos eu não tinha sido comunicado. Precisamos de ajuda para fazer com que aqueles dois idiotas enxerguem um palmo adiante do nariz.

- Professor Lupin, que palavreado...

- Draco, eu estou nervoso.

- Percebe-se. Precisa se acalmar, Remus : pelo jeito seu amigo não vai nos deixar sair daqui até que resolvamos essa situação.

- É. Se esse fantasma em especial tem alguma qualidade, essa é a tenacidade.

- Então...

- Então...

Ah, esse seu mover-se desconfortável ! Lobo desengonçado, lupino improvável, porque entre tantos outros eu fui me apaixonar justamente por você ? Eu odiava sua altivez gentil, sua sabedoria modesta, nunca aprendi tanto de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas como consigo... ali, é foi ali que eu descobri que te amava. Quando ouvi pela primeira vez teu riso, quando eu realmente vi você por inteiro ao enfrentar o bicho-papão no lugar de Harry. Ali eu descobri porque você foi grifinório, e não corvinal ou lufano, como muitos diziam. A coragem dos fortes, a altivez dos sapientes, a segurança dos bons. Ah, como eu te amo !

- Então... temos dois apaixonados.

Merlin ! Como eu percebeu ?

- Temos ?

- Sim... e temos de juntar esses dois.

- Eles já não estão juntos ?

- Como ?

- Juntos... sob uma poltrona.

De onde veio essa coragem toda, pequeno dragão ? E eu que pensava que era apenas mais uma lenda sobre o sangue dos Malfoy mostrar-se sempre que quer muito algo. E eu que não imaginaria isso vindo de você. Não para mim.

Ah, onde estava oculto todo esse fogo ? Nas minhas veias azuis e geladas é que não era. Sim, eu tomei emprestado do seu lobo interno, Remus. Ele que me deu forças para roubar esse beijo. E acariciar tão despudoradamente o seu sexo, e dar esse gemido extasiado quando você correspondeu da mesma forma. Ah, esse grunhido no meu ouvido, esse lobo nada gentil aflorando, arrancando sem precaução as minhas roupas feitas sob medida na Madame Malkin, e eu me atirando sem pudor a arrancar com os dentes as suas roupas de terceira mão. Seriam de Sirius Black ? O que me importa de quem eram, o que me importa por quem você suspirava ! O que me importa é que seus lábios agora estão nos meus, seus dedos estão possessivamente emaranhados em meus cabelos e eu estou nu, enovelado no seu corpo forte e cheio de marcas da vida forte que você teve.

Forte, como é forte esse dragãozinho.. quem diria que aquele menino mimado iria se tornar nesse garanhão puro-sangue. Puro-sangue... e aqui comigo, me tomando os lábios como se contivessem o último remédio sob a face da terra, como se precisasse conectar-se a cada centímetro da minha pele para se manter vivo. É, eu me enganei com ele.

Eu perdi tempo.

S&H&S&H&S&H&S&H

- Então, Remus, vamos fazer um feitiço em uma poltrona do quarto do Snape também ? – Depois do incidente sob sua poltrona Draco estava tentando se acostumar com Sirius e James pairando em volta dele e Remus .

- Acho que não seria tão fácil ali.

- Porque não ? Snape espera algo mais elaborado, mas... sutil.

_- Foi sutil prender vocês aí debaixo e dar espaço para manobras ! E nem ficar olhando. Nem ouvindo. Ah, e vocês esqueceram do feitiço silenciador, que eu gentilmente solicitei que fosse feito a fim de preservar a honra de dois dos professores desta ilibada instituição educacional. _

_- Quieto, Sirius !_

_- Quieto porquê, James ? _

- Nox !

_- Hei, _Moony_, isso é covardia ! Fantasmas não fazem feitiços ! _

- É, não fazem. Hei ! Como... ?

- Do mesmo jeito que vocês vão fazer. Ou nunca usaram um elfo antes ?

E foi aberta a temporada de tentativas de juntar Severus e Harry

S&H&S&H&S&H&S&H&S&H

- Harry !

- Sim, Draco !

- Poderia me ajudar ?

- Claro.

- Ótimo, então depois da sua última aula, na sala dos professores.

- Mas, mas...

- Você disse que ajudaria, agora é tarde. Até as três horas !

S&H&S&H&S&H&S&H

- Severus ?

- Sim, Remus ?

- Você teria um exemplar do "Artes Mágicas das Trevas,como liberar sua força interior"?

- É um livro texto da escola, tem vários exemplares na biblioteca.

_Droga_.

- Eu sei, mas é que Harry e eu demos trabalhos conjuntos, e os alunos pegaram todos os livros. O meu eu deixei no apartamento em Hogsmeade, poderia me emprestar o seu ?

- Tst, tst... isso que é planejamento... O meu exemplar, aliás os meus DOIS exemplares estão no meu armário, na sala dos professores. Pegue lá.

_Raios duplos, Lupin, pare de ser burro !_

- No seu armário? Preferiria que você me entregasse, se não se importa.

- Agora tenho aulas com os pestinhas grifinórios, Remus. Após as aulas nos encontramos lá.

- Certo. Obrigado, Severus.

- Organize-se melhor e eu não precisarei ajudá-lo.

_- Observe melhor e verá que tem alguém que te ama por perto, e EU não precisarei forçar minha natureza e ajudá-lo, ranhoso. _

- Quieto, Sirius !

S&H&S&H&S&H&S&H&S&H

- Harry.

- Ah... olá, Severus ! Tudo bem com você?

- Sim, _mamãe_. Remus já apareceu ?

- Estranho...eu o vi saindo do castelo há pouco !

- Aquele inconseqüente ! Vou ... O que aconteceu com essa porta ?  
_ALOHOMORRA_ ! Inferno !

S&H&S&H&S&H&S&H&S&H

_- E COMO eu ia saber que o maluco do Snape ia fazer uma transfiguração no sofá e transforma-lo em um caldeirão ?_

S&H&S&H&S&H&S&H&S&H

- Bom dia, Severus.

- Bom dia, Harry.

- O que é isso ?

- _Incêndio_ !

S&H&S&H&S&H&S&H

_- Como eu ia adivinhar que o doido do Harry ia jogar água nas vestes do Snape e não tentar o feitiço anti-incêndio ?_

S&H&S&H&S&H&S&H&S&H

_- E , por Merlin, quem iria adivinhar que o Ranhoso fosse se lembrar daquele maldito feitiço de criança e desarmar tudo ?_

S&H&S&H&S&H&S&H&S&H

_- Onde o Harry aprendeu a desfazer aqueles nós ? Remus... _

- Sirius, quem tinha um diário não era eu !

- Draco, isso é indecente !

- Eu sei ! Mas o método grifinório não pareceu surtir efeito até agora !

- Vamos tentar ?

- E tem outra solução ?


	8. Chapter 8

Título: Um namorado para o Natal

Autor: Marck Evans

Pares: Harry/ Severus e outros pares.

Classificação: M (R) (slash, lemon e trapalhadas élficas)

Resumo: Numa época de relacionamentos difíceis e guerras, três corajosos fantasmas e um conhecido elfo se unem para presentear alguns habitantes de Hogwarts com um Natal inesquecível.

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a J K Rowling, nós apenas os pegamos emprestados para dar vida às nossas idéias loucas e maravilhosas!

Beta : Lilibeth

Nota: Este é o primeiro trabalho da brava armada do "The Slash Round Robins", esperamos que curtam nosso trabalho! Lembrem-se, reviews são sempre bem vindas! 

Nota 2: Esta fic não segue a cronologia de Half Blood Prince.

Capítulo 8 – por Marck Evans

No entardecer da véspera de Natal quatro fantasmas, um elfo doméstico e dois bruxos se reuniram desanimados.

-Eu não sei mais o que fazer. – James Potter flutuava junto à janela com uma expressão fechada no rosto. – Nós já usamos todos os truques que pudemos pensar, e nada deu certo!

Draco tirou um pergaminho do bolso e começou a ler a lista das tentativas fracassadas:

-Nós já os trancamos juntos três vezes...

-Quatro. – Corrigiu Lily flutuando ao lado do marido.

-Quatro? No armário de vassouras, na sala de poções e na sala dos professores. Só três.

-A do banheiro dos monitores.

-Ah, sim, claro. – Draco anotou a quarta tentativa de juntar dois teimosos usando o velho truque de trancá-los juntos. – Já pusemos fogo nas veste do Severus, nas do Harry, já rasgamos a roupa do Harry na frente do Severus.

-E o Seboso em vez de fazer alguma coisa ficou olhando com cara de tarado pro garoto.

-Ele não estava olhando com cara de tarado, e foi muito prestativo arrumando uma coberta para o Harry.

-James!

-Sirius, você sabe que no início dessa história eu realmente não acreditava que eles pudessem dar certo juntos. Eu só vim para poder dizer depois que eu tinha avisado. Mas que droga, o Snape realmente gosta do Harry. E meu filho é louco por ele. Portanto vamos deixar velhos ressentimentos de lado e nos concentrar? Temos só até o amanhecer de amanhã para tentarmos ajudar os dois. Continua lendo a lista, Draco, quem sabe a gente tem alguma idéia.

Remus e Albus trocaram um olhar de entendimento enquanto James volta a olhar pela janela.

-O feitiço de proximidade, para fazê-los sentir dor cada vez que se separavam também não funcionou. Eles quebraram o feitiço em tempo recorde. A poção que faria um ler a mente do outro e assim pararem com a babaquice de esconder seus sentimentos também foi um fiasco.

-Mas foi muito engraçado ver Severus com um turbante de alumínio berrando as instruções para Harry fazer o antídoto.

-Albus! – O coro de vozes indignadas acabou sendo substituído por risadas.

-Eu nunca imaginaria que alumínio atrapalha a telepatia, e muito menos que Severus teria esse material tipicamente trouxa à mão.

-Sabe, eu achei mais engraçado os dois correndo como loucos para longe um do outro por causa do Veritaserum que a gente pôs na bebida deles ontem.

-Draco!

-É, mas não funcionou. Nem o mapa astral combinado dos dois que a gente pôs nos quartos deles. Mas isso é natural, nenhum dos dois ia levar nada que remotamente parecesse ter sido feito pela Sibila a sério.

-E então atingimos o ponto mais baixo da falta de criatividade. O momento mais vergonhoso para os Marotos. – Remus se manifestou pela primeira vez.

Draco apertou a mão do lobisomem numa tentativa de consolo.

-Foi desespero, Remus.

-Eu sei. Mas fazer Harry trombar com Severus e cair por cima dele foi tão... tão...

-Patético. – Até Lily estava perdendo a paciência já. – E o pior é que não funcionou e que nós não conseguimos pensar em mais nada. A única coisa que ainda funciona, pelo menos um pouco, são as poesias.

-Dobby colou mais uma, dessa vez Dobby colocou na cama do professor Snape do mestre Harry Potter.

-Ótima idéia, Dobby. E o que Severus fez?

-Dobby ficou espiando escondido para ver o que professor Snape de Harry Potter faria. Professor leu e pareceu ficar triste, muito triste. Então Harry Potter chegou e professor Snape não deixou ele entrar.

-Que raio de poema você mandou dessa vez, Albus?

Dumbledore tirou do bolso um pergaminho que se leu em voz alta:

_Eu te amo porque te amo._

_Não precisas ser amante,_

_e nem sempre sabes sê-lo._

_Eu te amo porque te amo._

_Amor é estado de graça_

_e com amor não se paga._

_Amor é dado de graça,_

_é semeado no vento,_

_na cachoeira, no eclipse._

_Amor foge a dicionários_

_e a regulamentos vários._

_Eu te amo porque não amo_

_bastante ou demais a mim._

_Porque amor não se troca,_

_não se conjuga nem se ama._

_Porque amor é amor a nada,_

_feliz e forte em si mesmo._

_Amor é primo da morte,_

_e da morte vencedor,_

_por mais que o matem (e matam)_

_a cada instante de amor_

Lily suspirou profundamente e entrelaçou os dedos nos de James.

-E A BESTA DO SEBOSO NÃO GOSTOU?

-Sirius!

-Ele gostou, meu jovem. Assim como Harry gostou dos vários que mandamos para ele. O problema é que os dois estão confusos e inseguros.

O pequeno grupo de conspiradores ficou em silêncio por longos minutos até Draco se manifestar:

-Eu tive uma idéia. É meio cruel, mas pode dar certo.

E diante do silêncio, a principio intrigado e depois respeitoso dos outros, Draco explicou seu plano.

-Moony, esse garoto teria dado um Marauders e tanto.

-Eu sei. Ele é brilhante.

Sirius deu uma gargalhada tão descaradamente safada que fez Remus ficar roxo de vergonha.

_/ Um namorado para o Natal / Um namorado para o Natal / Um namorado para o Natal /_

Draco fez sua cara mais preocupada e bateu na porta do quarto de Severus. O professor de poções abriu lentamente a porta e só depois de verificar que Draco estava sozinho no corredor o deixou entrar. O que ele não viu foi Albus e Sirius atravessarem a parede, invisíveis, e flutuarem a seu lado.

-Severus, algum problema?

-Só umas coisas esquisitas que vem acontecendo nos últimos dias. Nada demais. – Severus indicou uma poltrona pra Draco. – A que devo sua visita inesperada? Achei que fosse estar se enroscando com seu lobisomem.

Albus segurou Sirius firmemente.

-Acredite-me, eu preferia estar. – Draco sorriu sem deixar-se enganar pela máscara do chefe da Sonserina. – Na verdade ele está fazendo um favor para mim agora, e eu preciso de seu conselho sobre um assunto delicado. Um assunto profissional, de certo modo.

-Ora essa, Draco, você nunca foi de pedir e muito menos de seguir conselhos.

-É sobre Harry.

Severus empalideceu horrivelmente. Depois da batalha contra o Lorde das Trevas Draco fora um dos curandeiros que examinara Harry.

-Harry está... – Severus pigarreou tentando dar mais firmeza à voz. – Harry está com algum problema de saúde?

-Essa é a questão. Eu não sei. Eu notei algumas coisas estranhas, mas ele é teimoso. Diz que já passou tempo demais em hospitais e não me deixa examiná-lo.

-Draco, vá para a enfermaria. Eu vou levar Harry para lá agora.

-Severus, é véspera de Natal, talvez fosse melhor deixar isso para depois, eu não quero magoar o Harry.

-Draco - Esse era sem dúvida uma voz de comando. –, vá para a enfermaria, agora.

-Sim senhor.

Draco riu baixinho, junto com os dois fantasmas, assim que Severus saiu da sala.

_/ Um namorado para o Natal / Um namorado para o Natal / Um namorado para o Natal /_

-Então é isso, Harry: Draco suspeita que Severus tenha algo grave e não consegue convencê-lo a ir até a enfermaria.

A expressão de Harry foi tão intensamente preocupada que Remus quase fraquejou, mas o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu-Inúmeras-Vezes-E-Que-Gosta-Do-Professor-De-Poções não lhe deu tempo pra voltar atrás.

-Eu vou falar com Severus.

Como se convocado por Harry, Severus escolheu justo esse instante para bater na porta.

-Harry, eu preciso falar com você.

-Severus! Eu estava indo ver você.

-Harry, preste atenção, Draco falou comigo...

-Eu sei, Remus acabou de me contar. Severus, nós temos de ir a enfermaria. Eu vou com você.

-É claro que eu vou com você, Harry. Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver.

Harry segurou as mãos de Severus tentando mantê-lo tão otimista quanto ele parecia estar.

Com o coração apertado de medo de perder Harry, Severus não teve coragem de se afastar. Os dois acabaram indo para a enfermaria de mãos dadas.

-Chega a dar pena dos dois agora. – Remus olhava o casal virando no final do corredor.

-Mas eles ficam lindos juntos!

James apenas abraçou a esposa e fez sinal para Remus ir na frente.

-Lily...

-Sim, meu amor.

-Eu tenho uma poesia para você.

Era a primeira vez que James, vivo ou morto, lhe falava de poesia. Lily sorria feliz enquanto ouvia o marido sussurrar baixinho no seu ouvido:

_Esse longo caminho percorrido_

_lado a lado, nos bons e maus momentos,_

_faz de nós dois um ser unificado_

_pelos mais fundos, ternos sentimentos._

_/ Um namorado para o Natal / Um namorado para o Natal / Um namorado para o Natal /_

-MAS EU NÃO ESTOU DOENTE! DRACO ME DISSE QUE **_VOCÊ_** ESTÁ DOENTE!

-SEVERUS, NÃO GRITA!

-NÃO GRITE VOCÊ, PIRRALHO.

_/ Um namorado para o Natal / Um namorado para o Natal / Um namorado para o Natal /_

-Lily, os dois se separaram antes mesmo de chegar à enfermaria. E aos berros. – Sirius flutuava no meio do corredor, esquecido de manter sua invisibilidade. – Eu não me lembrava que Harry fosse tão bravo. É bom você e Draco sumirem de perto dos dois uns tempos, Moony.

-Droga, e lá se foi outro bom plano.

_/ Um namorado para o Natal / Um namorado para o Natal / Um namorado para o Natal /_

Severus se fechou no seu quarto andando de um lado para outro, depois de procurar Draco e Remus por todo o castelo e não encontrar.

Que inferno era esse que estava acontecendo na sua vida?

Era como se alguém o estivesse tentando juntar com Harry. Merlin sabia o quanto ele gostaria de apenas fechar os olhos e deixar acontecer, mas não era certo. Harry é um homem, é verdade, mas tão mais novo, tão puro apesar de toda a dor. E ele, Severus, era um velho amargo e feio.

Mesmo assim, tudo parecia empurrá-lo para perto de Harry. E agora Draco e Lupin com essa conversa furada.

Por tudo que havia de mais sagrado Severus queria ir até Harry e pedir desculpas por ter se alterado, explicar que fora alívio por saber que não ia perder Harry para alguma doença misteriosa. Era frustração por não poder apertá-lo em seus braços e cobri-lo de beijos.

Seus sentimentos pelo garoto não eram nada castos e hoje tudo parecia pior.

_/ Um namorado para o Natal / Um namorado para o Natal / Um namorado para o Natal /_

Harry deixou Severus firmemente decidido a esganar Draco, arrancar a pele de Remus e esquecer de uma vez por todas o desgraçado que tinha seu coração nas mãos e só fazia magoá-lo.

Depois de quase destruir o quarto atrás do Mapa lembrou que Remus o havia pegado emprestado há alguns dias, mas quebrar e espalhar coisas surtira um efeito positivo: Harry estava mais calmo e já conseguia pensar.

Merlin! Como ele sentira medo de perder Severus. Foram momentos horríveis.

Por que Remus e Draco fariam uma coisa tão cruel?

Com um gesto de varinha colocou um pouco de ordem no caos que se tornara seu quarto, mas um pergaminho não parecia achar seu lugar.

Harry o pegou no ar e leu mais uma poesia enviada por seu admirador secreto:

_Na curva perigosa dos cinquenta_

_Derrapei neste amor. Que dor! Que pétala_

_Sensível e secreta me atormenta_

_E me provoca à síntese da flor_

_Que não sabe como é feita: amor,_

_Na quinta-essência da palavra, e mudo_

_De natural silêncio já não cabe_

_Em tanto gesto de colher e amar_

_A nuvem que de ambígua se dilui_

_Nesse objeto mais vago do que nuvem_

_e mais defeso, corpo! corpo, corpo,_

_Verdade tão final, sede tão vária,_

_E esse cavalo solto pela cama,_

_a passear o peito de quem ama._

-Severus!

E então tudo o que vinha acontecendo nos últimos dias fez algum sentido. Alguém queria mostrar que talvez ele e Severus tivessem alguma chance.

-Griffindor, dai-me coragem.

E Harry foi quase correndo em direção aos aposentos privados de Severus.

_/ Um namorado para o Natal / Um namorado para o Natal / Um namorado para o Natal /_

Chegar até ali foi fácil, difícil seria dizer o que sentia na frente de Severus. Talvez devesse ter pedido inspiração às musas e não apenas coragem.

Harry fechou os olhos e bateu na porta.

Severus a abriu lentamente e deixou que ele entrasse. Um silêncio diferente e cheio de expectativa se instalou entre eles.

Harry não conseguia achar sua voz e Severus parecia desconcertado em vê-lo ali.

Era tanta coisa para falar, tanto sentimento para explicar e Harry apenas conseguia olhar para ele e sorrir. Sorrir porque as únicas palavras que lhe vinham à mente eram versos que ele lera há alguns dias, e por expressarem tão bem o que ele sentia haviam se instalado naturalmente na sua mente.

Severus o olhava com se ele tivesse enlouquecido de vez. Ele não sabia que ali, parado com um sorriso nos lábios e os olhos brilhando como nunca ele parecia a Severus a luz que brilhava na escuridão, o porto de paz pelo qual ansiara vida toda.

Harry se aproximou até quase tocar Severus e deu voz às palavras que rondavam sua mente:

_Amor, Amor meu, minhas penas, meu delírio,_

_aonde quer que vás, irá contigo_

_meu corpo, mais que um corpo, irá um'alma,_

_sabendo embora ser perdido intento_

_o de cingir-te forte e de tal modo_

_que, desde então se misturando as partes,_

_resultaria o mais perfeito andrógino_

_nunca citado em lendas e cimélios._

-Eu esqueci o resto Severus, mas...

Não eram mais necessárias palavras. Não quando os lábios de Severus se apossavam dos seus daquela forma apaixonada.

-Harry, não é um intento perdido, faz muito tempo que isso é tudo que eu quero.

-Eu te amo, Severus.

E Harry descobriu uma outra forma de poesia. Poesia feita com toques, lábios, gemidos. Poesia que se vê ao desnudar o corpo que se deseja tanto. Poesia de sentir-se carregado até a cama e de ser tocado com reverência. Poesia de descobrir devagar o gosto e o cheiro de cada parte do corpo e da alma da pessoa que se ama. Poesia de mãos e corpos e almas e corações entrelaçados. Poesia de gemidos e de nomes sussurrados. Poesia de gozar e de fazer gozar. Poesia de repousar no corpo suado do seu amor. Poesia de Severus e Harry, de Potter e Snape. Poesia.

_/ Um namorado para o Natal / Um namorado para o Natal / Um namorado para o Natal /_

Remus e Draco haviam se refugiado na casa do lobisomem. Totalmente a sós pela primeira vez desde que ficaram juntos.

Draco gemeu, feliz, ao ser prensado contra a porta assim que ela se fechou.

A mão de Remus sob suas vestes o fazia ronronar implorando por mais. Eles tentaram chegar até o quarto, largando uma trilha de roupas no caminho, mas no alto da escada eles perderam de vez o juízo.

Remus possuiu Draco ali, no chão, sentindo os dedos do jovem curandeiro marcarem suas costas. Gemidos, quase rosnados, escapavam roucos dos lábios dos amantes. E quando o orgasmo veio, quase simultâneo, eles se deixaram cair abraçados e arfantes.

Draco se sentindo livre como nunca antes, e Remus feliz como um adolescente.

Quando se sentiu recuperado o suficiente para se levantar Remus puxou Draco para seus braços e o conduziu, enfim, para o quarto:

**_O Chão é a cama para o amor urgente, _**

**_amor que não espera ir para cama._**

**_Sobre o tapete, ou duro piso, _**

**_a gente compõe de corpo _**

**_e corpo a última trama. _**

**_E para repousar do amor, _**

**_vamos a cama!_**

-Poesia, Remus?

-Acho que Albus contagiou todos nós.

_/ Um namorado para o Natal / Um namorado para o Natal / Um namorado para o Natal /_

Harry deslizava os dedos pelo rosto de Severus, que se deixava tocar com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

-Então você andou lendo poesia?

-Sim. Você me fez gostar de poesia, Severus. - Harry se aninhou nos braços do amante.

De olhos fechados, como se contasse uma história para fazer o garoto dormir, Severus falou baixinho:

_Os diamantes são indestrutíveis?_

_Mais é meu amor._

_O mar é imenso?_

_Meu amor é maior,_

_mais belo sem ornamentos_

_do que um campo de flores._

_Mais triste do que a morte,_

_mais desesperançado_

_do que a onda batendo no rochedo,_

_mais tenaz que o rochedo._

_Ama e nem sabe mais o que ama._

_/ Um namorado para o Natal / Um namorado para o Natal / Um namorado para o Natal /_

-Isso é nojento!

-Fica quieto, Sirius. Eles são lindos juntos.

-Mas, Lily, é nojento.

-Não é não.

-É estranho, mas era o que nós queríamos. – James ainda não conseguia olhar para o filho adormecido nos braços do ex-inimigo. – Harry está feliz, isso é o que importa.

-Severus também está. – Albus olhava para os dois com os olhos brilhando. – E no final não foram precisos planos mirabolantes.

-Só um pouco de poesia.

O sol da manhã de Natal nasceu lentamente, enquanto quatro fantasmas desapareciam e um elfo doméstico fazia chover pétalas de rosas sobre dois casais de bruxos adormecidos.

_/ Um namorado para o Natal / Um namorado para o Natal / Um namorado para o Natal /_

As poesias são, pela ordem:

_As Sem-Razões do Amor_, bilhete do Severus,

_Esse longo Caminho_, James declamou para Lily,

_O Quarto em Desordem_, bilhete do Harry,

_Porque_, Harry declamou par Severus só a primeira parte,

e _O Chão é Cama_, Remus falou para Draco.

Todos de **Carlos Drummond de Andrade**.

O que Severus fala para Harry é _Pranto Para Comover Jonathan_, de **Adélia Prado**.

Poesia **_mineira_**, uai!


End file.
